Conventionally, a media service for cinema is for video or audio of simple A/V data.
As MPEG-4-based SMMD services have been provided with recent development of technologies, an effect device control method has been introduced which uses effect data to maximize A/V media and effects of media, namely, neo-data.
However, the conventional MPEG-4-based systems are not capable of processing 2K or 4K-class high resolution and players for digital cinema only can not offer the SMMD services.